Siblings Rivalry
by MotherAya
Summary: The Marvell Siblings have a competition going, who can be the first one in relationship. Follow Wendy, Jellal, Juvia, Levy and Lucy as they fall in love. Also, Instead of GajXLev it will be LevyXLaxus and LucyXGajeel ***DISCONTINUED***
1. Chapter 1

**HEY MINNA! Just wanted to say thank you to everyone who read 'Take the Star' and all those who haven't let me just say it's an ElfmanxLucy Story. It had originally meant to be a oneshot but Tigertyler7 convinced me other wise and had helped me write some chapters.**

 **Now for this story, as far as I know it'll be just I, Mother;), who will be writing this story. Also, this will have some Lisanna bashing. I know she is a really sweet and caring person and trust me I have nothing against her it's just for the story.**

 **Any who, I believe thats it so ON WITH THE STORY! YAY!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Dear Parents,_

 _It is our deepest apologies to inform you that PHANTOM HIGH SCHOOL has been shut down do to low performance and Financial doings._

 _Below is a list of schools and academys that you child(ren) may attend. If there are any questions please call the FIORE SCHOOL BOARD._

 _Thank You,_

 _FIORE SCHOOL BOARD_

 _SABERTOOTH HIGH SCHOOL_

 _LAMIA SCALE HIGH SCHOOL_

 _CRIME SORCERIE ACADEMY_

 _MERMAID HEEL ACADEMY (ALL GIRLS)_

 _QUATRO CERUBUS HIGH SCHOOL (ALL BOYS)_

 _BLUE PEAGUSAS ACADEMY_

 _FAIRY TAIL HIGH SCHOOL_

 _RAVEN TAIL ACADEMY_

Reading it once more Grandine Marvell placed her hand on her forehead as she hid her eyes from view. Looking down at her desk littered with papers; Juvia would not be pleased with these turn of events. Dropping her hand on the desk, she debated on whether to let her daughter know or choose the school herself.

She had wanted Juvia out of the school when she had adopted her 2 years ago. However, she was a very sad and lonely girl, she had persuaded the older bluenette with such conviction that she had allowed her to stay.

Standing from her seat, she made her way out of the office to look for her daughter.

After checking her room with no luck, she made her way to the entertainment room to only pause in the threshold with wide eyes.

"YOUR DEAD!" Grandine's mouth opened in a silent scream as she saw a yellow blur rush straight toward, the daughter she was looking for.

Side stepping with ease and a smirk on her lips, Juvia looked down as the blond crashed into the arm of the couch. "Juvia is quite sure that Juvia is still breathing."

"Knock it off with the whole third person crap." Again the blond tried to tackle the bluenette to only succeed in colliding with the mass of pillows on the floor.

In the middle of the room, in the center of the couch, Grandine watched as two bluenettes argued back and forth.

"Hand it over midget!" A young man stood in front of the latter as he pushed back his bangs, revealing a red tattoo over his right eye.

The 'midget' tucked the remote under her orange clothed thigh as she returned his glare, "Well this "midget" beat you to it, so back off!" Throwing the cushion that rested innocently in her lap, it made direct contact with the older boys face.

Giving an exhasperated sigh she watched the set of two continue their bickering with one another, she decided to come back once everyone was 'settled.'

Turning to exit the room, she caught sight of her youngest sitting in front of the television with a bowl of vanilla ice cream in hand.

 _'At least I have one sane child'_ A gentle smile touched her lips as a pillow went flying while the unaware young girl had just lifted the spoon with a large amount of ice cream on it.

Grandine watched in slow motion as the pillow collided with the back of her head, jamming a large portion of the creamy sweetness into her nose.

The room came to an aburpt half as they stood with shock. A quiet stuffed sniffle was heard before the full out wail, "WAAAAAHHHHH!"

"WENDY!" With the sound of her cries, her older siblings stopped their pointless bickering as they quickly rushed to her side, wiping away the melting sweetness.

Seeing how much they cared for one another had her heart swell with warmth, _'I'll talk to her after dinner.'_ Exiting the room quietly and without being noticed, she made her way back to her study to complete paperwork from work.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **How do you like it so far? Let me know! The next chapter will have a bit of Jellals and Juvia's life before becoming a Marvell and will be longer for sure.**

 **I know their ooc but seriously we all have argued with our siblings and trust me no matter what age. Im the oldest of 7 with a kid of my own and I argue with my 3 year old sister about who gets the last cookie or who's right. (And no I don't live with my mom but she's like 15 minutes away so I visit alot. LOL)**


	2. Chapter 2

_He could feel the vibrations of the bass from downstairs. . . he didn't mind it, it just made him more relaxed as it became harder to fight the losing battle of conciousness. His father was almost done with paper work as it was, all he had to do was stay awake now. He wouldn't have been in the situation if his mothers' conference hadn't over gone the time she was supposed to be home._

 _He didn't mind however, he spent hours at school only getting a handful of time with his father before the older man was on his way to work. He loved spending time with him, but deep in his gut, he knew he shouldn't have been there that night. So there he was ignorant to the world around him as he concentrated on the low bass below, doing everything in his power not to fall asleep._

 _How he wished it was all a nightmare._

 _He had nearly lost against sleep, nearly had given in, but a knock at his fathers door had him pull away from the darkness. He saw his father stand to answer the door as he switched sides of the couch to get a better view at who was at the door._

 _Just as his father had reached a hand to open the wooden door it was thrusted open with great strength, knocking his father to the ground as two large men forced their way in, dragging his father back to the front of his desk in the process._

 _"Mr. Fernandes, a pleasure to meet you." A lean man with white hair in a pompadour style entered the office, cleaning of siver designer glasses._

 _His father looked at the man with horrified eyes, struggling to free himself as the two brutes had him kneeling infront of their unsuspected guest._

 _"W-what are you he-here for?!"_

 _To hear his fathers voice quiver from fright had Jellals own tiny beating organ to clench in painful fear. The three men hadn't noticed his presence, taking the opportunity, he slowly made his way down to the ground, sliding in the little space available to him under the sofa._

 _"I heard you partnered up with another company, when you so rudely refused my employer." Pulling out gloves he had dangling from his side pocket, he watched him with fear in his eyes as he slowly put them on. "I'm here to teach all those whom may or may not oppose us, a lesson for such an act."_

 _His fathers chest moved at a rapid rate as they both saw the silver contraption being pulled out from the side of his coat. "Please! Stop! I'll do anything, anything your employer wants!"_

 _The man had only cocked his head to the side as a sinister smile spread across his face. "There's nothing you have that could withstand such a humiliation you have caused to Him." He had pulled back the hammer of his gun, as he leveled it to his father's head._

 _He was scared, but it was his father. As he began to wiggle his way out the tight space, he froze from the yell._

 _"WAIT! MY SON! TAKE MY SON!" Jellal could only stare at his father in disbelief as he saw him quickly look between him and the man. "It's more than a fair trade!"_

 _The man's hunched form as it steadily began to shake could be seen, before a full out laugh was heard. "You expect a child to be enough to save you!" Wiping away imaginary tears, he looked down at his father, "Your wife thought the same thing when we stopped by your home, only she had offered you up as well."_

 _Without hesitation, he lifted his arm as he pulled the trigger. He saw his fathers head snap back from the force, he saw the blood and chuncks of flesh splatter on the hardwood floor. He watched as the man turned to exit but pause in slight shock to see him, but all he did was grin as he made his way out with his henchmen._

 _He didn't remember how long he had stayed like that, more than half his torso hiding under the seat while the rest with his head layed exposed. He could barely here the words coming from officers mouths as they pulled him out and placed him in an ambulance. He could barely recall being placed in the 'Tower of Heaven' adoption house, all he could recall . . .was the color,_

 _scarlet._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _He had been there for 2 years, their adoption center was called the 'Tower of Heaven' for the angels they nurtured and cared for. How far from reality it truely was, the staff were demons, they had beat the children, starved them, had them work like animals. Few were ever adopted out of that hell._

 _She had been one of those lucky ones, but only after they had beaten her to the point of losing an eye._

 _He had spent that day in the cellar for attacking them just seconds after seeing her. 2 days with no food or water, just isolation to "think about" his actions. On the 4th day did they come in, . . . but not to realese him._

 _It was excruciating, being weak and malnourished, he could only scream and beg for them to stop._

 _But mercy was never given._

 _Hours later they had left him alone in the dark once again, his eyes dull with no more tears to shed with no more will to live. No one cared if he were to die, his mother and father were the first to sacrifice his life. So why continue to fight?_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _He had been realesed from his solitude to clean the entire top floor with nothing more than a toothbrush. Sitting on his knees with one hand for support as the other scrubbed, his vision began to flicker in and out in his left eye. Shacking his head to clear his vision, the bandage on his right eye became undone from a corner._

 _Reaching a hand to cover it back up, he felt some wetness soaking into the bandage. Pulling it off, he stared at the now yellow, foul smelling cloth as his vision once again began to leave him._

 _Rising to his feet, he tried his best to make it to the restroom. Stumbling on the way and occasionally hitting a wall or side-table. He felt chilled but sweat poured down his face, his breathing became more rapid as if he was running a marathon. He could see the blur of the bathroom door, reaching a hand out to turn the knob, his strength left him as his vision finally gave way._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _He had been in the hospital for 3 days from a serious infection from the tattoo_ _ **he had gotten**_ _above and under his right eye. That's what the staff had told the nurses and doctor, they didn't question his weight since loss of appetiate was a sign of infection._

 _No one questioned anything since the staff's lies were of logical explaination. So when they brought in his meals, he didn't touch them; when they tried to convince him, he would throw the things he heard other nurses say in their faces._

 _No one cared, no one wanted to help him! Save him! His parents had thrown him to the pack of wolves for their own skins! The wolves didn't even find him worth their time! The Tower of Heaven didn't care if he were to live or die! Even these nurses could careless, they only pretended to care!_

 _It was time for the world to stop PRETENDING! He knew what people really thought, they didn't care but they had to play the role._

 _So in return, he gave the world what it wanted. He would speak of the rumors he heard when nurses thought he was asleep, he had over 12 different nurses since his admitting in the hospital. Late into the night he could hear them talk about him, "Did you hear what that little devil tell Vivi?" or "How can anyone want to adopt such a creature?" it was always along those lines._

 _But no one would ever tell him to his face, instead they would smile and tell him "Your doing great kid!" He had had enough, he just wanted to see the pain and anger on their face._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _It was his last day, his last day in that fake place. The doctor he had been seeing had been called away, so another doctor had been called in to check on him._

 _When he had first layed eyes on her, an overwhelming calm washed over him, as the anger and betrayal slowly dissapated._

 _"Hello Jellal, I'm Dr. Marvell but you can call me Grandine if you'd like." Her soft voice, and kind eyes had him overcomed with fear. He couldn't sense any ill will and yet he couldn't help but be reminded of the 2 people that were supposed to be like this women in front of him._

 _He felt his body shake in panick, he was just waiting. Waiting to be betrayed once again, in some form. He couldn't take his eyes off her as she took a step closer, arm extended._

 _As she brushed his hair back, he couldn't help but yell._

 _"Stop! I wanna live please!" even though she stood before him, all he could see was that man from his fathers office. Lifting his arms, he fought and kicked and yelled; doing everything he could to get away._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Opening his eyes, looked around him and took in his surrondings. The room was dimly lit, looking towards the door he saw it was slightly opened. He sat up, reaching for the glass of water next to his bed. Placing it back, the noise became slighly louder, turning to the door he saw the same women from before looking down at a chart in her hands than looking up._

 _"Oh your awake." Again she gave him that smile that had his heart beating rapidly in fear._

 _Taking in his appearance and his clenching fist, Grandine took 3 steps back before speaking. Seeing his breathing return to normal she took it as a sign of comfort, "I had authoritez investigate your adoption center, after your episode." Again she noticed his quick breathing. "They placed your friends in other centers and some were quickly adopted."_

 _"W-Why did you d-do that?" He tried to question her with anger and resentment but her eyes had him overwhelmed._

 _"Because what they were doing was inhuman." Her eyes were hard and angry but not with him. "To do such a thing to children deserves justice."_

 _He felt the tears slide down from the corners of his eyes,_ _ **how many times had he wished for the pain and suffering to stop? To see what people truly felt? To be cared about?**_

 _Seeing the tears, she took cautious steps towards him. Sitting at the very end to give comfort from her prescence, Jellal took the opportunity to embrace her as he let all his fears out, to show her how truly afraid he was._

 _All she could give in return were her tears as she returned the embrace._

 _An hour after she could hear his soft breaths and see his stain cheeks as he slept more calmly. Tucking him into his bed, she brushed his hair back as she gave a gentle kiss to his forehead._

 _Turning back just as she closed the door behind her, she looked at him once more._

 _"I'll make sure you get the life you deserve." As the door shut, Jellal couldn't help but smile._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Opening his eyes from the sounds of banging on his door, Jellal rose from his bed to unlock it. Reaching a hand to turn the tiny switch on the knob, he turned his head to the calander near his door.

 _'4 years'_ She had taken him in 4 years ago as her own and had kept to her oath. To be woken up at such a foresaken hour couldn't stop the good mood he was in.

However, 3 bluenettes and a blond knocking his door from it's hinges and on top of him could. Glaring at the 4 girls he called sisters, he inhaled deeply to lecture them to only pause, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY JELLAL-NEE-SAN!" Or perhaps it couldn't.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Hey guys, I know I said it would have some of Juvia and I lied sorry! But it is longer -! I hope you enjoyed, I know it was a bit dark and all but it lead up to how I need it. Thanks for reading, don't forget to review and favorite!**

 **Love,**

 **Mother;)**


	3. Chapter 3

She stared at the list of schools for what seemed like eternity, to say it was a difficult choice was an understatement. She didn't want to find another school, she didn't know which one her "Friends" had chosen to attend.

Throwing herself back into the comforts of her rain dolls, she let out a tired sigh. If she chose the wrong school would she be treated like the rain women everyone claimed her to be? Becoming lost in thought memories of her time in the orphanage came to surface.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _She sat in the bathroom by herself watching the droplets of rain make their way down the window pane. The little branches of streams mirroring her own tearful face. The storm outside became harsher as more tears poured from midnight blue orbs._

 _A loud pounding could be heard from the opposite side of the door, as one of the orphan children began to shout, "You damn witch, stop crying already!"_

 _Holding her Teru Teru Bozu closer to her chest, she held in her sobs as more tears leaked from her tightly shut eyes._ _ **'Please stop raining, please stop raining, PLEASE STOP!'**_

 _She tried her best to continue her little prayer but the harsh words from other children had let her sobs escape her. More violent banging began as she tried to hold back her sobs once again. "What the hell are you crying for now?! Come out so I can give you a reason!"_

 _Juvia stared at the door as a large crack formed in the middle as more and more children came to yell._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _She wasn't sure the exact hours she had been in there, but knew it had been hours when night fell. Emerging from the bathroom, her eyes were puffy and red as her throat throbbed in pain from holding back her cries._

 _After Mrs. Layla left, no one would stop the children from bullying her. She had spent every waking day going down to the kitchen to eat a quick breakfast, to locking herself in the out of order restroom downstairs, to only come out hours later when everyone was asleep. Now was no different as she made her way to the trash to scavenge any left overs._

 _After finding half a sandwich and almost full juice box, she made her way to the girl's bedroom. Entering and closing the door, Juvia was pulled into the darkness and pushed to the ground. Before she had time to react or look around, she was beaten by what felt like sticks and branches._

 _"Stop! Please Stop!" she begged as the stinging pain ripped through her whole being, to only her laughter as they put more force into their attacks. Unable to take the pain and hold back her cries, Juvia let out a piercing scream, just as lightning hit a nearby tree, shattering the bedroom window._

 _Screams of both boys and girls were heard as they toppled over the blunette and out the door. Rising slowly, she made her way to the window as broken glass dug itself into her palms. Resting her knee on the shattered pieces, she reached out a hand to the closest branch._

 _She wasn't sure how she made it down or how long she had been walking. All she knew was the pain in her body, her head becoming heavy and eyes closing on their own accord. She had tripped over something and with the last of her strength opened her eyes to see lights before she was consumed in darkness._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

 _ **'Juvia . . . Juvia doesn't feel well.'**_ _Opening her eyes she was met with a blinding light, throwing her hands up to cover her face, Juvia tried her best to get out of the light._

 _"You're awake that's good." Turning to the voice, Juvia eyes widen with shock as tears began to gather in her eyes._

 _"M-Mrs. La-Layla." Dropping to the ground as she tried to stand from the infirmary bed, she made a quick dash to the woman she saw as a mother._

 _Hugging the young girl with a warm embarrass, Layla gave the girl a cheerful smile as she crouched down to eye level, "I've missed you too, Juvia." Patting the girls head, she led her back to the bed as she sat near her feet. "Can you tell me why you on the side of the road?" Layla asked her in a soft tone._

 _Juvia turned her attention to the outside window, seeing multiple cars and busy streets, she realized she was in a hospital. "Juvia . . . Juvia didn't want to stay no more."_

 _Layla gave the girl a sad smile as she reached over to hold her hand, "Was it the kids again?"_

 _A soft sniffle was heard as drops of rain began to hit the window, "Mmhmm."_

 _Layla held the girl as she embraced her, the room began to chill as she rain continued and tears were shed. "I'll get you out, somehow."_

 _Juvia held onto the fabric of Layla's coat as she let the sobs she had always held in, out._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Before Layla had passed away, she had fulfilled her oath to Juvia. She had been living a Rainy Meadows orphanage for 7 years, the same amount of time as Layla's passing._

 _The kids never bothered her about the rainy weather, she wouldn't have cared anyhow. Becoming emotionless after the news of Layla and being apart a Juvenile group called Element 4 had the kids keeping their distance._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Her sophomore year at Phantom High had been vicious when Black Steel came apart of the group, Juvia could have cared less but the fact the Juvia was in the Elemental 4 meant she would associate herself with him._

 _So it was no surprise when she was ambushed by a crowd of Phantom girls with only a month into school. She had just existed the building after speaking to the principle, with the rest of the Elemental 4._

 _She wasn't afraid as the 3 boys casually walked off without so much as a backwards glance, the only sign that they noticed her lack of presence was a simple, "See you at Meadows." Before they had disappeared around a corner._

 _Minutes after leaving, the group of began to surround her as she got into a fighting stance, but there was no point as all the girls launched themselves at her._

 _She had tried her best to throw the girls off her with no avail, grunting and crying out her frustration, she was thrown against a basketball pole as two girls pulled her arms behind her._

 _Giving the brunette that stood before her, metal pipe in hand, a defiant glare, the girl gave her a smirk in return as she raised the rod above her head. "Sorry Rain Women but you've been in our way for too long."_

 _Seeing the pole come down, Juvia clenched her eyes shut as she waited for the impact._

 _"What screwed up classmates, than again can't say much for myself?" Eyes snapping open, Juvia was met with a shocking figure._

 _"L-Layla." The blond looked into glimmering eyes as she pulled the pipe from the brunette before knocking her down with a simple punch to the face._

 _"No sorry, I'm Lucy her daughter." Lending the blunette a helping hand, Juvia stood as she dusted herself off. "Your Juvia right? She talked about you. I found her journal and was on my way to Rainy Meadows."_

 _As she stared at the spitting image of a smiling Layla, she had realized the group of girls running off campus, "She's a saber!", "We have to go.", "How does the rain women know a saber!"._

 _"Come on, I'll walk with ya!" Being pulled into the opposite direction of the girls Juvia allowed herself to be dragged off._

 _As they made their way to the orphanage, they told stories of their time with Layla. The moments they thought of her when they saw something that reminded them of her. They spoke so much and enjoyed each other's company that they had barely realized they were standing outside the orphanage for some time._

 _"Well I better get going before mom gives me a lecture." Juvia gave Lucy a confused look as the blond continued to smile. "I'm adopted."_

 _Juvia nodded her head in understanding as she gave Lucy a sad smile, "Juvia was glad to have met you. Maybe Juvia and Lucy can hang-out another time?"_

 _Throwing an arm over the blunettes shoulder, Lucy gave a cheerful smile that reminded Juvia of Layla. "Duh, we're sisters!"_

 _A warm feeling spread through her chest from the blond girls words, as she watched Lucy walk in the setting sun's rays. A smile crossed her face as the 7 year raining streak had suddenly stopped._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _A month. It had been nearly a month since she had met Lucy and waited for a day to 'Hang-out.'_

 _It had been nearly 4 weeks before rain began to pour in large buckets. She was upset that she had let the brown eyed blond in her walls, when all she knew was, she was Layla's daughter. It didn't mean she was Layla._

 _Leaning against the window sill as she stared into the storm, she notice a silver car as two coated figures ran inside her 'home.' Not long after she heard her name being called downstairs._

 _Reaching the bottom step, Juvia walked into the 'family' room to only freeze in her tracks._

 _"Hey Juvia!" The exuberant blond ran up to the stunned girl, forgetting about her dripping coat. "You know how I said we're sisters?" Juvia nodded in confirmation. "Well, I had a long and deep conversation with my Madre*."_

 _Stepping up to the 2 girls, a women with lighter shade of blue hair smiled gently at the blunette. "Juvia, I know we don't really know each other but I'd like you to be part of the Marvel family so we could."_

 _Opening her mouth, no words came out, closing it to bit her bottom lip Juvia embraced the blond as she released the sobs she tried to hold back._

 _"Thank you, Thank you"_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Looking at the ceiling a smile tugged at the blunettes lips.

"Maybe Sabretooth won't be so bad." Making herself comfortable in her small army of Teru Teru Bozus, Juvia decided to tell her mother first thing in the morning as she closed her eyes.

BANG, BANG, BANG a loud pounding was heard on the girl's bedroom door, followed by a yell, "Hey Smurf! Where's my skirt?!" Eye twitching as she made her way to the door, Juvia came face to face with a red faced blond. Slowly leaning back, Juvia took off her sock, stuffing it into the girl's mouth.

"Blah, Blah. EWWWW!" Footsteps were heard running down the hall as the brown eyed girl ran for her toothbrush.

 _ **'Juvia will look into Fairy Tail.'**_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Super sorry I haven't been updating on this story, College, my son and 'Rise of the Dragon Slayers have been taking up my time. I'll be sure to start updating once a week on this story.**

 **Next chapter will have all four siblings, with no flashbacks till later chapters for Levy and Lucy.**

 **Hope you enjoyed, Please tell me what you think so far!**

 **Love,**

 **Mother;)**


	4. Chapter 4

The mother of five paced anxiously in front of the dew covered window. She had awoken at her usual time, which was an hour before her children, reharsing what she would say to them.

 _'I'm sorry for what I'm about to say but . . .'_ being cut-off with her inner thoughts, she looked towards the staircase as loud steps were being taken.

"I'm fucking serious, I think I have athletes mouth. My Tounge is got damn . . ."

"Lucy Heartphilia Marvel, you will watch that tongue!" Was Grandine's stern reply as she glared disapprovingly at the brown eyed girl.

The sudden out burst had the blonde tripping down the last steps, after catching herself on the railing Lucy stood rigid as she lifted her right hand to her head, stuttering out an "A-AYE SIR!"

Waking up more to the loud voice of her mother, Levy walked towards the closests seat before dumping her body on it. "I thought , , , " the blue haired petite gave off a soft yawn, cutting her sentance in half. "you would have been at work now, mom."

Taking a seat at the head of the table, the rest of her children followed suit with Lucy and Jellal sitting to Grandine's left, while Juvia took her place to the right, sitting near Levy and across from Lucy.

Raising an elegant eyebrow in question towards the empty seat near her, Jellal gave off a loud yawn before answering. "She fell asleep in my room, didn't want to wake her."

Giving an understanding not as it was no secret that Wendy would at times sleep with her brother after a nightmare, Mrs. Marvel unfolded the napkin in front of her and placed it on her lap. "First off, Good morning."

Earning a few Grunted and tired, "Good morning."s, Grandine felt the loss of appetitte as she thought about the inevitable. _'Oh Mavis have mercy on me.'_

Clearing her throat Grandine had gain the attention of her 4 oldest children, "I have called in late today to speak to all of you." Seeing Lucy and Juvia kicking each other under the table, had a vien of annoyance pop out on her forhead, _'As if this isn't hard enough to say once.'_ Ignoring the two girls momentarily, silver eyes locked on to hazel and dark brown orbs. "You all will be attending Fairy Tail High."

The room had gone eerily quite that the older women could her the clanks of pots from the cheif. What seemed like an eternity of silence passed on before the siblings finally registered what had been said; seats were knocked backwards, hands hitting the table hard resulting in spilled drinks as three blunettes and a blonde screamed out a "WHAT?"

Grandine let out a distressful sigh as she rubbed her temples from an on coming headache, "I have been placed permantly on day shift and I would feel alot better knowing you all are together leaving and returning home." Grandine looked into each of their eyes, shock and panic could be seen. Her heart cracked at their distressed appearance but her heart would shatter if anything were to happen to them. "I know you have you friends at school, . . . But they can come over to visit. I would just like to know where your at without on of you just answering _"I dunno."_ Please?"

Lucy was the most stubborn of them all, who always had a reason not to do this or that, the one who argued until she got her way, the one who didn't like change. So it was to everyones surprise when she sat back down and began to butter her toast. "I'm up for it."

Jellal gave a small chuckle before sitting down, stealing the jam from Lucy. "Hey! You tatted ass!"

"Lucy! Last warning."

Sticking her tongue out at him as he flicked her forehead Jellal turned to his mother, "Can't let Lucy look like the mature one," he said while bitting his jammed toast. "I'll do it."

"Gross, eat with your mouth closed!" said the petite Levy as she picked up her shair while looking at her mom. "I understand so I haveno problem either." Giving her mother a bright smile she sat down and poured herself more juice.

Grandine looked to Juvia as she took her seat."Juvia was actually looking into Fairy Tail." She answered with a cheerful smile as well.

Grandine looked to all her children as they ate their morning meal with soft eyes and a gentle smile. _'I have the best kids in all of Fiore.'_

However, the perfect picture was disturbed by none other than her very own children. "Ahhh! Jellal give it back! NOW!" Her red faced screaming blond haired child could be seen jumping on the mentioned boy's back while he held a bright pink device with a blue cat phone chain.

Jellal cleared his throat before he began reading the message in a cocky voice attitude, "Hey babe, can't wait to see you tonight! After watching that movie with you and your fam, maybe we can head to that new cafe in Magnolia? So . . . . what do you say . . . . . Jellal? ;P LMAO" The tattooed man turned a bright red as the women around him laughed.

Chuckling under her breath, Grandine rose from her seat. "Well I'm glad that you all have agreed to this and I apologize for the sacrifices you made, I must be heading to the hospital now."

The four siblings rose from their seats, trailing behind their mother to the door. Placeing a hand on the door knob, she turned to her children with a soft smile. "I'll see you all tonight."

"Be careful!" "Drive Safe!" "Bye Mom!" and "See you tonight, Madre!" were shouted as Grandine exsited her home.

The four siblings stood side by side as they continued to stare at the door with smiles on their faces. Once the sound of their mothers car became softer and softer, did they let the smiles drop for the faces.

"I remember talking to Rouge about them, their in the top 5 for academic levels." Levy said softly.

"I guess that's at least worth something." Whispered the eldest of the bunch. Levy and Jellal had high academic markings that they would become competitive with one another, resulting in Crime Sorcerie Acadamy and Mermaid Heel Academy were always battling for 1st place but Sabertooth High would end up with the title as '#1 School in Fiore.'

"Juvia had looked up Fairy Tail this morning, and Fairy Tail has many sports and after school activities for Wendy and Juvia." Juvia had already began to like the idea of Fairy Tail High, however, she didn't want her siblings to lose their friends.

Lucy let out a loud exhale of breath as she dropped down to the last of the stairs steps."Does it really matter? Even if they weren't of didn't have those things, we're still going." She said it loud enough that it almost seemed she had yelled it in the quiet home.

That's when the three had realized that the change really was taking a toll on the blonde as she pulled up her legs to place her arms on them before digging her head into them.

Grandine had told them certain things that had each of them close off or become violent, so that none of them would be harsh or hold a grudge against the other. _"Each of you have a story before coming here."_ She had told them.

Lucy just so happened to be the violent, closed off type when change would happen.

"I-I know, that I'm going to miss Limia Scale but . . . I-I'm glad to be going to Fairy Tail." All eyes snapped up to the top of the stairs towards the youngest blunette, with her Carla plush animal in her arms.

The four older siblings had raced to the girls side, crouching down so that it was Wendy looking down on them, "Why's that, Sky Maiden?" Jellal had begun calling her Sky Maiden when she was three; she had always asked questions about the sky and would be found in an open area staring at the vast clouds.

"W-well it's. . . it's b-because . . ." even though they lived as family and been part of each other's live for a few years, Wendy would always become nervous and shy when she was the center of attention.

Squeezing her exceed, Carla, she looked down into chocolate orbs as the blonde held both her arms, rubbing soothing half circles with her thumbs as she gave the girl a soft smile.

Smiling back at the blonde, Wendy took in a breath as a brilliant smile took over her face. "Because, We'll all be together." Those innocent simple words and blinding smile had their hearts swell with warmth.

"Yea. Your right Wendy, We'll all be together!" Cried out Lucy as she stood picking up her younger sibling in the process as she twirled them both around, laughing along with the rest of their family.

"TOGETHER!" shouted the Marvel siblings as they all tackled little Wendy in a hug.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Please forgive me for not updating this story, I've had so many college essays to write. Good news is I only have** 2 more **to write and then updating will be a bit more faster!**

 **So anywho, tell me what you think so far! Like? Yes? No?**

 **Love,**

 **Mother;)**


	5. Chapter 5

Levy sat in the library enjoying one of Stephen Kings books, she was glad for the peace and quiet she was receiving, however. Levy knew very well that the 'peace' she was receiving meant that trouble wasn't that far away.

And not much to her surprise, Juvia was heard rampaging through the halls. Her hollers echoing through their home as she slammed doors open calling out for - "LUCY!"

Levy jumped as the door bounced off against the wall, only for Juvia to catch it before it could slam back in her face, "Where is she?!" asked the younger of the two as she glared around the room hoping to find a blob of yellow hair.

"U-uh, I-I don't know." stuttered out the blunette as she used the hard cover book she was reading as a shield. Just as Juvia was turning to go, the eldest of them all popped up behind her.

"Why are you yelling?!" asked the irritated man.

"J-Juvia is looking f-for Lucy." answered the girl as she hid behind Levy for protection.

Jellal let out a breath of air before turning to take his leave, "She left sometime ago, to meet Sting." He replyed never looking back. "Now, be quiet I have work." Even though they had one more week of summer, Jellal was Student Council President for Sorcire Crime Academy and leaving the Academy he need to leave all plans for the next president, which required alot of work on his part.

Levy walked forward as she turned to face her sister, "Why are you looking for Lucy?" she asked abit concerned. Though close, Juvia and Lucy always seemed at war, more so than herself.

A heated glare appeared in Juvia's eyes, "That blonde bimbo filled my shoes wih PEANUT BUTTER!" Levy flinched back at the sudden out burst before looking down to see the peanut butter peeping out over the top of her boots. Levy pressed the top of her book against her lips to keep in the laugh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _'Acho'_ wiping her nose with the back of her fingerless gloved hand, Lucy made her way through the crowded streets of Magnolia, pushing her way and getting some angry glares here and there. _'Why did we have to come out on a Saturday?'_ internally groaned the girl as she pushed another random stranger only to fall back on her bottom.

She sat there shocked for a few seconds before the sound of someone snickering about her ordeal was heard.

"Watch where your going?" Came a gruff reply. Looking up Lucy spotted a tall man with blonde hair and a scare, and behind him were two males and female smirking down at her.

Lucy casually stood and dusted herself off as if she had been sitting on the ground the whole time. "I apologize, I was in a hurry and i forgot my walking stick and glasses at home." Stated the blonde as she smiled and looked straight ahead, a little past the blond man's head.

She tried her best to keep a straight face as she saw the man's face pale and heard the gasps of the three behind him. "U-uh n-no Im sorry." Stated the man awkwardly as he raised a hand to rub the back of his neck. "Um, do you need help?" Lucy gave a slight chuckle, trying to hold back her laughter.

"No thank you, you seemed in a hurry since you were willing to push down a girl." Lucy couldn't help giving a slight smirk as she continued to look past the mans head, than lowered it so she could be looking past the three followers. She looked straight ahead of her as she walked casually by, the three splitting apart to let her by.

"Well aren't you four a group of assholes." Lucy paused in front of the man that stood before hear, only a foot apart. She stared staight into his chest, which she had to admit was well sculpted and the tanned arms and masculine scent just about made her weak in the knees.

Lucy turned slightly not looking at them but the busy road next to the side walk, "Friend of yours?" she asked. From the corner of her eyes she saw the man reach a hand out, Lucy tried her best to hold still as he wrapped a warm and calloused hand around her wrist.

"Ill take you where your going." stated the man with no room to decline. Lucy heart skipped a beat, whether from panic or fear she wasn't sure.

Before she could even try to stop the man, he was already pulling her towards downtown magnolia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Levy had just finished helping Juvia clean out the last of her shoes when phone gave a 'bloop'. Standing to her feet, Levy reached into her dark blue skinny jeans to pull out her avenger clad iphone. Openning the message she recieved, she soon realized it was Rouge, her boyfriend of almost 2 years.

 _'I am accompanying Sting to his date with Lucy, I would be relieved if you were to come as well.' -Rouge'_

Levy gave a slight smile, she really admired Rouge as he always tried his best at everything he did; they're relationship included. When he had asked her out in their freshman year, she was thrilled and quickly accepted having always wishing for it, but as the two dated she realized that they weren't meant to be and also she didn't have the heart to tell him so.

Letting out a sigh Levy made her way to her room to retrieve her jacket and purse before exiting her home.

XXXXXXX Levy in Magnolia XXXXXXXX

Levy was making great time, she remembered Lucy saying something about 1:40, so she figured it was the time she was supposed to meet Sting at the cafe. Glancing down at her watch she realized she still had 20 minutes left, which meant Lucy was more than likely looking around.

Deciding to go straight to the cafe and just wait for the three there, Levy made her way through the crowd. Being so short and weighing 98 pounds, she had trouble making her way; stumbling here and there through large crowds.

Having reached the peak of frustration, some sorry soul had the audacity to push her once more, resulting with Levy's elbow slamming into the unfortunate stranger's gut. "Watch where your going!" Yelled the girl with hands clenched at her sides as she made her way past past the stun man.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"W-what just happened?" asked the brunette as she stared wide eyed at the girl that just elbowed her 'God'.

The blue/black haired man clutched at his stomach laughing, calming down enough he stood straight wiping some tears before answering. "That my friends, was fucking Karma."

The stunned man continued to watch the blunette as she disappeared into Magnolia's busy streets.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **I'm so sorry for not updating, to be honest I had writers block for this story but some idea's have come to mind. Ill try my best to post more often but I can't promise anything.**

 **Sorry.**

 **Love,**

 **Mother;)**


	6. Chapter 6

Mother here,

I'm super sorry to say this but I won't be continuing this story anymore. I have ideas for it but can't seem to put it into words. If anyone wishes to continue it than let me know. Again so sorry.


End file.
